


The Commish

by VeryImportantDemon



Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)
Genre: A theoretical season 6 episode 1, Amy Santiago loves binders, But he's bad at art, F/F, Gen, Holt is a good dad, Jake is a Good Son, Screenplay/Script Format, Squad comes together for Holt, Things are pretty gay, U-Haul girlfriends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-29
Updated: 2018-08-28
Packaged: 2019-07-03 23:56:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15829536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VeryImportantDemon/pseuds/VeryImportantDemon
Summary: Ep. 601 “The Commish”Jake and the squad plan a way to cheer up Holt after the loss of the commissionership; Charles finally meets Rosa’s girlfriend, Alicia.





	1. COLD OPEN

**COLD OPEN**

1  INT. BULLPEN - DAY 1

CHARLES, ROSA, AMY, and TERRY are working at their desks. HITCHCOCK and SCULLY are playing paper football. GINA is on her phone. JAKE is nowhere to be seen. The bullpen is oddly quiet and serene. Until, of course, the elevator chimes and the doors slide open. JAKE excitedly tumbles out. He is wearing a rumpled button up with a zip-up jacket over it. His face is alight like a child on Christmas morning. 

JAKE

Guys, guys, guys, guys!

JAKE slides straight into the gate, his breath leaving him in a whoosh. He fumbles to unlatch it and enters the bullpen. AMY has looked up from her paperwork with a fond smile. 

JAKE

You’ll never guess what just happened!

ROSA

Dude, you look like you slept in your clothes.

JAKE

That doesn’t matter right now. The greatest thing ever to happen in this precinct ever happened.

_ (fingergunning in Charles’ direction) _

Charles! Go!

CHARLES

_ (leaps up from his desk excitedly) _

Amy is pregnant!

JAKE

Yes!

AMY looks up sharply.

AMY

No!

JAKE

Sorry, feeding off of the enthusiasm in the room.

_ (shifts the fingerguns to TERRY) _

Terry! Go!

TERRY

You got a fish?

JAKE

Ha! Yeah, right. I can’t even take care of myself let alone another living thing. Even though fish are adorable and I want 12, Amy, can I get a fish?

AMY

No, Jake. 

JAKE

We will come back to that!

_ (fingerguns GINA) _

Gina! Go!

GINA

_ (with realization) _

The department-wide ban on cursing at work has been lifted! 

JAKE

Yes! We can swear for real!

ROSA

_ (empathetically) _

Holy shit.

JAKE

F-

TERRY

Jake!

JAKE and GINA

Shit!

GINA and JAKE set off a chain reaction. The entire bullpen leaps to their feet, shouting everything dirty word and filthy phrase they know. They all trail off as, one by one, they realize Holt is standing in his office door. Eventually, the only one left is CHARLES.

CHARLES

Shit, shit, shit, sh...

Eventually he, too, realizes that HOLT has appeared in the doorway and quiets. 

HOLT

What do you think you’re doing?

JAKE

_ (weakly) _

The ban on swearing got lifted?

HOLT is fixated on something behind the squad. Finally they turn and see JOHN KELLY who has his back to them and is talking to two other uniformed officers. 

JAKE

_ (whispers) _

The Commish.

HOLT

Fu-

**END OF COLD OPEN**


	2. ACT ONE

**ACT ONE**

2  INT. BRIEFING ROOM - DAY 2

JAKE has ushered the squad, save for HOLT, into the briefing room.

JAKE

We need a plan. We have to keep him away from Holt as long as possible. And possibly murder him. Can we murder him? We’re good cops, right? And good cops shouldn’t murder even when it seems like a good idea?

GINA

Well, yeah, but he beat Holt. And, you know dis bitch always down for murder. 

TERRY

No! No murder. We’re not killing anyone, alright?

The squad collectively sighs. ROSA discretely replaces her firearm.

CHARLES

So what’s the plan, then? We have to get back at him for beating Holt. 

JAKE

Of course we do. 

GINA

Look, I wanna kill the guy as much as the rest of you-

TERRY

Terry said no killing!

GINA

-but we gotta be sneaky about this, team. Holt isn’t going to like it if he catches us conspiring. 

AMY

Good point. Usually I’m not one for conspiring, but Kelly…

(pulls a face)

He’s Kelly. I can’t even think of an adjective to describe him! 

JAKE

Ames can’t think of a word? This is bad. We really need to move. Gina, get outside and stall him. Holt doesn’t need to see him right now. 

GINA

What do I have permission to do?   
JAKE

Anything short of murder.

GINA nods and salutes before she backs out the door. 

GINA

Aye, aye, cap’n.

The squad closes back in. 

AMY

So, what’s the plan? 

JAKE opens his mouth to speak but before he does, HOLT appears at the door, GINA over his shoulder. 

HOLT

There is no plan. 

GINA

Sorry, Jakey. I’m no match for him. Also, he was waiting outside the door the whole time.

3  INT. BRIEFING ROOM - DAY  3

JAKE

Sir! Fancy… Fancy seeing you here!

HOLT 

It is not that strange, Peralta, seeing as we work together and you’re in my briefing room, plotting. 

AMY

Plotting, sir? We’re not plotting. Why would you think we would be plotting? Plotting about what?

JAKE

Ames… 

AMY

Yeah, yeah, I’m stopping.

HOLT

What are you conspiring about this time?

TERRY

Do you want the honest answer, sir?

HOLT

Yes.

HITCHCOCK

We were planning to overthrow the new commissioner, Captain Holt.

HOLT

You will do no such thing.

JAKE

But sir! Kelly is awful. 

SCULLY

Kelly is my wife’s name...

The squad - minus HOLT, HITCHCOCK, and SCULLY - are taken aback. JAKE’s eyes widen. 

JAKE

It’s his wife! Who had wife? 

TERRY and ROSA half-raise their hands. CHARLES smacks his fist on the table. AMY sighs and leans back. 

CHARLES

Damn!

AMY

I can’t believe I said dog… 

JAKE

Okay, Sarge and Rosa, I’ll pull the pot out of the evidence room on break an we’ll split it between the two of you. 

SCULLY looks upset and HITCHCOCK has his arms crossed. 

SCULLY 

You really didn’t know?

JAKE turns his attention back to HOLT.

JAKE

But… Yeah! Sir, Kelly is the worst. He doesn’t deserve to be the commissioner. You do!

HOLT

Regardless of my worthiness for the job, it was decided that it would go to Commissioner Kelly. There is no sense in fighting back. Now everyone back to work. And Jacob, put on a tie. You look like you slept in your clothes.

HOLT turns on his heel as leaves the room for his office. JAKE’s face falls.

JAKE

Oh, no.  _ Jacob _ .

4  INT. BULLPEN - DAY 4

JAKE has not changed clothes. He nervously watches HOLT’s office. JAKE leans forward in his chair, balling up a piece of paper and throwing it at AMY. She looks up, frowning when it misses her completely. 

AMY

You could at least try.

JAKE

It got your attention. Ames, we have to do something. Holt is devastated, can’t you tell?

AMY

Yeah… He’s not doing great. I know we can’t get him the commissionership but-

JAKE sits straight up excitedly. 

JAKE

Maybe we can! Remember our old captain?

AMY

...The one we killed?

JAKE

Yeah! Let’s just make out in front of Kelly! He’s so old he’ll probably have a heart attack and die and leave the job to Holt!

AMY looks as if she may just be considering it when TERRY strides by, a bundle of manila folders in his arm. 

TERRY

Terry said no murder.

JAKE

It wouldn’t technically be murder!

AMY

Yeah. Terry’s right. We can’t do that. But maybe we can cheer him up.

JAKE

You’re so smort, babe. I’m assuming you have a binder for that?

AMY reaches into one of the drawers of her desk a pulls out a thick gray binder filled with multi-colored tabs. She drops it on her desk. 

AMY

This is my cheering people up binder. Let me find the Holt tab. 

JAKE peers closer at the binder, leaning forward in his chair. 

JAKE

Did you pick the colors?

AMY

Yes, but we don’t have time to get into why. 

She flips the binder open and scans the page, smiles brightly and turns the binder around to show JAKE.

AMY

What do you think of this one?

JAKE

_ (grins) _

Perfect.

5  INT. BULLPEN - DAY 5

CHARLES is working away at his paperwork when ROSA suddenly looms next to his desk. She drops a paper bag on his desk. 

ROSA

I got donuts. Sarge dropped off a case. You want in? 

CHARLES stands up, smiling brightly, and picks up the paper bag. 

CHARLES

It would be my pleasure, Rosa. 

ROSA

Good. Let’s go. I’m driving. 

She starts out of the bullpen and CHARLES excitedly follows. 

CHARLES

So I get to ride on your bike?

ROSA 

Only if you don’t fall off.

6  EXT. A PARK FOUNTAIN - DAY 6

CHARLES crouches down next to a male body, half in the fountain face down. ROSA stands behind him wearing sunglasses and a leather jacket. She’s sending a text message as CHARLES stands up. He grins when he looks at her. 

CHARLES

Do I hear 

_ (in a sing-song voice) _

wedding bells?

ROSA immediately sticks her phone in her pocket. 

ROSA

Wedding bells? Charles, how do you even know-

CHARLES

You’re talking to Alicia, right?

ROSA looks startled for a few moments before regaining her composure. 

ROSA

How did you know her name?

CHARLES

Sarge told me. And you were smiling when you were texting which you literally never do.

ROSA shrugs. 

ROSA

Fair enough. 

CHARLES

So… Wedding bells? 

ROSA

Charles, we’ve been out twice. 

CHARLES

I don’t know, Rosa. I think I’m seeing something here. And I called Jake and Amy as soon as she got transferred to the 99! And I’m calling this one, too. Tell me about her. Where have you gone out? What’s her favorite food? Does she like dogs? What’s she do for a living? What are her thoughts on soup?

ROSA

Charles. Charles, calm down. It’s just two dates. I don’t know everything about her from two dates. 

CHARLES

_ (looks deflated) _

But Charles loves love…

ROSA sighs, pulls out, and unlocks her phone. She holds it out to CHARLES.

ROSA

Here. 

CHARLES’ eyes widen and he reaches out for the phone, eagerly taking it. 

CHARLES

Rosa! Her picture is on your phone!

ROSA yanks her phone back. She gets a little sullen and defensive. 

ROSA

Should I not? 

CHARLES

No, it’s just adorable. She’s adorable. You’re adorable together! Can I plan your wedding?

ROSA

Charles! 

CHARLES

Sorry. I get excited. 

ROSA

(sighing and nudging CHARLES with her shoulder)

Yeah, but that’s what I like most about you.

CHARLES smiles brightly up at her but the moment is interrupted when ROSA’s phone buzzes in her hand. She frowns when she looks at the text. It’s from ALICIA. 

ROSA

She needs help.

7  EXT. COZNER-HOLT STOOP - DAY 7

JAKE and AMY are walking down the street with their joined hands swinging, probably courtesy of JAKE. 

JAKE

I really hope Kev is going to help us. 

AMY

Of course he will. It’s for Captain Holt. 

JAKE

You right, you right...

They move up the steps and AMY knocks precisely three times. A dog barks from inside the door. A few moments later, KEVIN opens the door. 

KEVIN

Ah. Jake and Amy. How may I help you? 

JAKE

We need your help with Captain Holt. 

KEVIN

Of course, of course. Come in. 

8  INT. COZNER-HOLT LIVING ROOM - DAY 8

JAKE and AMY are sitting on the sofa next to each other. KEVIN enters the living room with a can of orange soda and a glass of water. He hands the water to AMY and the soda to JAKE. They accept the drinks with nods of thanks. 

JAKE

Aw, you remembered! 

KEVIN

Of course I remembered. I had Raymond pick up more since you finished off the last of it when we saw you came over last. 

AMY

So, Kevin, we’re trying to cheer up Captain Holt. He’s been down since he lost the commissionership. 

KEVIN

Ah, yes. I’ve noticed. What did you have in mind? 

9 INT. COZNER-HOLT STAIRCASE - DAY 9

Cheddar trots down the stairs and over to a toy. He picks it up. 

10  INT. COZNER-HOLT LIVING ROOM - DAY 10

Cheddar immediately heads over to JAKE on the couch with the toy. He drops it at JAKE’s feet and pants. AMY stiffens and leans away. JAKE awws audibly.  

KEVIN

Cheddar… Let me take him back upstairs. 

KEVIN moves to stand up but AMY shakes her head. 

AMY

No, it’s alright. I took allergy medicine this morning. 

JAKE smiles in relief, setting his orange soda on the carpet and eagerly stroking Cheddar’s ears. He lifted up the dog and placed him in his lap before retrieving the toy. He playfully starts a tug-of-war with Cheddar. AMY smiles wistfully as she watches JAKE coo at and play with the corgi. KEVIN smiles watching them for a few moments before he speaks again. 

KEVIN

What was it you had in mind again? I would be willing to offer anything to cheer up Raymond. 

AMY reaches into her large bag and pulls out the binder. She flips it open on her lap to a typed document. JAKE is still preoccupied with the dog.

AMY

We’ll need you. Can you meet us at the bar in a couple hours and bring these?

AMY removes a piece of paper form the binder and hands it to KEVIN. He nods. 

KEVIN

Yes, of course.

There is a yelp from beside AMY. JAKE has kicked over his soda. KEVIN sighs deeply. 

11  EXT. A ROADSIDE - DAY  11

ALICIA is leaning against the side of her car. She is looking at her phone until ROSA and CHARLES approach on the motorcycle. ROSA steps off easily and gracefully, slipping off her helmet and shaking her head. Her wavy hair falls behind her dramatically. CHARLES falls off. The pair start towards ALICIA. 

ROSA

Hey.

ALICIA looks up and smiles brightly. She tucks her phone into a pocket before she starts walking towards them. CHARLES is beaming behind them. 

ALICIA

Hey! Thank you so much for coming. I didn’t want to call you at work but my dads are both at work and my brother’s out of town. 

ROSA

Ah, it’s nothing.

They go quiet looking at each other. ROSA smiles. ALICIA laughs and shifts her weight, beaming. CHARLES lingers just between them.

CHARLES

It really was nothing. They ruled the death natural causes. Guy had a heart attack on a run and fell into the fountain.

ROSA blinks and glances at CHARLES.

ROSA

Oh, yeah. This is Charles. We were working when you called. 

ALICIA smiles brightly at CHARLES and holds her hand out. He shakes it, still grinning. 

ALICIA

I’m Alicia. 

CHARLES

Oh, I know! I’ve heard all about you. 

CHARLES looks at ROSA and mouths ‘wedding bells.’

12  EXT. ROADSIDE - DAY 12

The hood of ALICIA’s car is propped open and ROSA is leaning next to it. A pair of jumper cables lead from the car to ROSA’s motorcycle, next to which CHARLES stands. ALICIA is sitting in the driver’s seat, the window rolled down.

ROSA

Alright, start it. 

ALICIA twists the key and the car rumbles to life again.  

ROSA

Sounds great. Wrap ‘em up, Boyle.

ROSA disconnects the jumper cables and CHARLES starts wrapping them up. ROSA closes the hood and smacks the top of it as ALICIA gets out and crosses towards her. 

ALICIA

Thank you so much, Rosa. My knight in shining leather armor.

ROSA laughs but it’s more of a snort. ALICIA smiles, leaning against the car. She’s definitely flirting. CHARLES, who has finished rolling up the jumper cables, is beaming. CHARLES’ phone rings and he steps away to answer it. 

13  EXT. ROADSIDE - DAY  13

CHARLES

Jakey! How’s it going?

Cuts to JAKE, sitting at his desk with his feet up on it.

JAKE

Purdy good. Where are you? Sarge said you and Rosa had a case but you never came back.

Cuts to CHARLES. The scene will progress cutting to whoever is speaking.

CHARLES

Rosa’s girlfriend called. She needed a jump.

JAKE

Oo! Rosa’s girlfriend! Did you meet her?

CHARLES

I did, and she’s lovely, Jake. Perfect for her. I like her a lot more than Pimento. He kind of scares me.

JAKE

Yeah, he kind of scares me, too… But aside from that, Ames and I need your help. We’re planning something for Holt. Are you in?

CHARLES

Of course, Jake.

JAKE

Cool! Cool, cool, cool, cool. I’ll text you the deets. And I’m going to need to raid your desk because I used up all of my highlighters coloring and Amy won’t let me use any of hers. 

CHARLES

Anything for you, buddy. 

JAKE

Perfect. Oo, and tell Rosa that Alicia is welcome to come. Byeee!

14  EXT. ROADSIDE - DAY  14

JAKE hangs up before CHARLES so he puts his phone in his pocket. He looks over to ROSA, about to bring up JAKE’s conversation when ALICIA leans in. She stands up on her toes to kiss ROSA on the lips. CHARLES covers his mouth and squeals.

**END ACT ONE**


	3. ACT TWO

**ACT TWO**

15  INT. BULLPEN - DAY  15

JAKE is sitting at his desk, drawing something with highlighters and Sharpies. AMY is working across from him, an open, semi-filled binder beside her. She is gluing photos onto paper and glancing up at HOLT every so often to make sure he doesn’t notice her.

AMY

Are you sure this is going to work?

JAKE

Of course, Ames. This is a great plan. He’s gonna love it.

AMY

No, I mean Gina being our look out. 

They both look at GINA who has her feet propped up on her desk, facing HOLT’s office door.

JAKE

Ah, she’s paying more attention than you think. Gina’s smart. 

AMY

Mm, yeah. You’re right. 

TERRY crosses over to JAKE and AMY working and shows AMY an open page of his sketchbook. 

TERRY

What do you think of this?

AMY

Oh, Terry… It’s perfect. 

TERRY

Awesome. I’ll finish it up with my oils.

He tucks the sketchbook under his arm and starts to head back to his desk. 

JAKE

_ (grabby hands) _

Oo, oo, oo! Jakey wants to see!

TERRY frowns, holding his sketchbook close to his chest. 

TERRY

No, man! You got highlighter all over your fingers. You’re gonna ruin it. And don’t steal Terry’s thing! Third person is Terry’s thing.

JAKE

C’mon, I’m not gonna touch it, Sarge. I just wanna see it. Please?

JAKE gives him puppy dog eyes. TERRY sighs and turns the sketchbook around. 

JAKE

Aw! Sarge, it’s adorable.

TERRY

Thanks. Terry’s gonna go finish in the briefing room.

JAKE sighs deeply as TERRY walks away. 

JAKE

Hate to see him leave but love to watch him go… 

GINA speaks from her desk where she’s on her phone. 

GINA

Preach, son.

16  EXT. A ROADSIDE - DAY  16

ROSA and ALICIA are alerted to CHARLES’ presence by his squeal. ROSA turns slightly and flushes.

ROSA

What is it, Charles?

CHARLES

Nothing! Nothing. Jake just called. They’re working on a project for Captain Holt and they want us back to help. He said Alicia could come with us if she wants. 

ROSA turns back to ALICIA as CHARLES checks his phone again, presumably JAKE’s text with the details of the plan.

ROSA

I guess we’ve gotta get going. I don’t, uh… Guess you wanna come back to the precinct?

ALICIA

No, I’d better get going. But I’ll definitely be seeing you later.

She winks at ROSA before getting back into the car and closing the door. The window is still rolled down. 

ALICIA

Thank you again for the jump.

She waves at CHARLES. 

ALICIA

Nice to meet you!

CHARLES waves back as she pulls away. He turns to ROSA, beaming.

CHARLES

So, Alicia?

ROSA

Shut up, Chuck. Get on the bike. 

She throws a helmet at him but she’s smiling a little anyway. 

17  INT. BULLPEN - DAY 17

JAKE caps his highlighter as CHARLES carrying a plastic bag and ROSA enter the bullpen. 

JAKE

Aha! I’m done. 

He drops it on his desk and brandishes his paper towards AMY. 

JAKE

Isn’t it awesome?

AMY looks up from where she’s flicking through the binder with a glue stick in the other hand and smiles fondly. 

AMY

It looks great, babe. Really great. 

JAKE

Thanks, Ames. But it’s probably good you didn’t marry me for my artistic ability. 

AMY

Nope. I married you for dat ass. It’s still the bomb. 

JAKE nods knowingly as he hands AMY the drawing. She hole-punches it and puts it at the front of the binder. CHARLES and ROSA approach the desk.

ROSA

Got your message, nerd. We’re here to help. I didn’t have any pictures, but I got something.

She reaches into the pocket of her jacket and produces an envelope. She hands it to AMY, who sits down and starts to place it into the binder by gluing the front of the envelope to a hole-punched piece of paper in the binder. 

CHARLES

I brought mine, too!

CHARLES drops the plastic bag on the desk. AMY reaches into it and procures stacks of pictures. 

AMY

_ (flipping through them) _

You had this many printed out already?

CHARLES

Mmhm! Genevieve and I have a ton of photo albums. It was really easy to pull a few out. 

AMY looks apprehensive. She’s still paging through the photos.

AMY

A few… When did you have time to do this?

CHARLES

Rosa and I stopped by my place after we got done helping Alicia.

JAKE latches onto that. 

JAKE

Ooo, Alicia. Is she going to be joining us this evening?

ROSA

No. She had to leave. 

ROSA turns and heads back to her desk. JAKE sighs deeply and sinks into his desk chair. 

18  INT. BULLPEN - DAY 18

The squad - minus TERRY - is gathered around AMY’s desk. She is putting the finishing touches on the binder. 

AMY

Perfect. Now all we need is the cover.

As if on cue, TERRY hurries up with the painting he was working it. 

TERRY

What do you think of this?

The painting is of HOLT, KEVIN, Cheddar, and the squad in front of the precinct. 

SCULLY

That’s really good, Sarge. 

HITCHCOCK

Yeah, you even got me and Scully’s pizza.

TERRY

Thanks, guys...

TERRY hands it to AMY who slides it in the front plastic cover of the binder. She smoothes it out and smiles. 

AMY

Perfect. 

JAKE

Looks great, Ames. He’s gonna love it. 

ROSA

He’d better. You think this’ll work?

JAKE

Of course it will! This is a great idea. Ames and I are in Sarge’s minivan, so who’s in charge of getting Holt to the bar?

GINA

That would be me. 

She puts her hand up and JAKE throws his keys. She catches them, laughing maniacally. 

JAKE

Why do I keep giving Gina the keys to my car?

19  INT. THE BAR - EVENING 19

The squad is clumped together near the bar, minus GINA and HOLT. JAKE and the rest of the squad are nursing beers while AMY clutches the binder. 

AMY

We don’t have much time before Gina gets here with Holt. Was it a good idea to leave Gina behind to stall? And where’s Kevin?

JAKE

Ames, Ames, take a chill pill. He’ll be here. And you know Gina is great at stalling. He won’t be here until we need him, promise. 

AMY

Alright, alright… If you say so. 

As if on cue, KEVIN enters the bar through the front door, holding a manilla folder. He spots AMY and makes his way over to them. 

JAKE

Kev! Good to see you again!   
KEVIN

We just spoke to each other this morning, Jake.

JAKE

Yeah, I know, but still.

KEVIN turns to AMY and hands her the manilla folder. She takes it. 

KEVIN

I found these. Will they be enough? 

AMY opens the folder and pages through the pictures, smiling. 

AMY 

They’ll be perfect. 

She whips a glue stick out of her purse and, with the binder against the bar, goes to work gluing in the photos. 

JAKE

You carry glue sticks in your purse?

AMY

Yeah. I carry everything in my purse. 

JAKE

Wait, does that mean you have-

AMY doesn’t let him finish and reaches into her bag. She procures a ziplock bag full of pretzels and hands them to JAKE.

JAKE

Yes! Snacks!

20  INT. JAKE’S CAR - EVENING 20

GINA is driving, humming along to music that only she can hear. HOLT is sitting in the passenger’s seat beside her. 

HOLT

Where are you taking me, Gina?

GINA

My lips are sealed, boss. I’ll die before I give it away.

HOLT thinks for a beat. 

HOLT

It’s a surprise party at the bar in an attempt to cheer me up because of the loss of the commissionship, isn’t it?

GINA

Nope! I’m taking this baby off the bridge. Beautiful Minds style.

HOLT’s hand tightens on the door handle he is gripping. Knowing GINA, he wouldn’t put it past her. 

21  INT. THE BAR - EVENING 21

JAKE peers out the window before turning around and bounding back to the group huddled at the bar. 

JAKE

My car just pulled up in the parking lot. Places, people, places!

JAKE squats behind a barstool, CHARLES following suit. AMY rolls her eyes fondly, still holding the binder to her chest. No one else moves. The door opens and GINA enters, followed by HOLT. JAKE and CHARLES spring out from their hiding place.

JAKE and CHARLES

Surprise!

GINA flounces across the bar and throws herself down next to the rest of the squad. 

HOLT

Ah. So it is a party. You know-

ROSA

We know you don’t care much for parties, sir, so that’s why this isn’t a party. 

SCULLY

Then what is it? 

HITCHCOCK

We’re surprising him on his birthday.

ROSA 

It’s not his birthday! 

HITCHCOCK

Then what are we here for?

TERRY

Sir, we felt bad after you missed out on the commissionership, so we decided to throw you a little something to let you know that we still care about you.

KEVIN

Very much, I might add.

CHARLES

We do, sir! You’re commissioner in our hearts. 

GINA

I actually agree with Chuck for once. 

JAKE

Even if you didn’t win commissioner, you’re still our captain and you’re still my dad.

_ (pause) _

Dad-ptian. Not my dad. I said Dad-ptain. 

ROSA 

Ha, ha. You called Holt Dad. Again.

AMY

We just wanted to let you know that we care about you a lot, D- sir. And we know your policy on gifts but we thought this might be a good exception to the rule.

AMY holds out the binder. HOLT takes it, smiling when he sees the cover.

HOLT

Excellent. Sergeant Jeffords, I assume?

TERRY

Yes, sir.

HOLT opens the binder to find a scrapbook full of photos put together of the entire squad. The last page is a childish drawing done in highlighter and Sharpie - JAKE’s handiwork. The drawing is of two stick people with a sun with sunglasses in the corner of the paper.

JAKE

See, sir? I’m the orange one and you’re the purple one.

HOLT

_ (choked up but trying not to show it) _

I do see.

JAKE

Permission to hug, sir? 

HOLT 

Permission granted.

_ (pause) _

Son.

JAKE

_ (tearfully) _

Oh, I love you, Dad!

JAKE squeezes him in a hug. HOLT hugs back. Suddenly GINA yelps from behind them. She looks up from her phone.

GINA

Holy shit, dude. Check your email. 

HOLT

I am not a… Dude.

GINA

Check your email!

HOLT

Jake, you are going to have to let go.

22  INT. THE BAR - EVENING 22

HOLT has pulled out his phone and is looking at it. KEVIN has crossed to his side and has a hand on his arm. 

KEVIN

What is it, Raymond?

JAKE

_ (peering over and trying to read the phone) _

Is it good news? Is it free healthcare? A new flavor of Oreo? A Backstreet Boys concert? Oh my god, is it a Backstreet Boys concert?

GINA

Jake, why would Holt care about the Backstreet Boys?

JAKE

Why wouldn’t he? They’re iconic! 

HOLT

It is not the Backstreet Boys.

JAKE

C’mon, man! What is it, then?

HOLT

I’ve been named Commissioner of the NYPD. 

JAKE

Holy shit! Backstreet’s back! Alright!

23  INT. PRECINCT - EVENING 23

JAKE and AMY are seated at their desks, pretending to work but actually trying to catch what is happening inside HOLT’s closed office.

JAKE

So, what? He just resigned?

AMY

I don’t know. It doesn’t make sense that he would run the whole race only to quit at the very end…

TERRY walks past, frowning. 

TERRY

Aren’t you two off the clock already?

JAKE

Well, yeah, but we’re not leaving until we figure out what’s up with Holt on the commish job. 

TERRY

Terry understands. Terry really wants to know, too. 

TERRY moves away to his own desk and GINA swoops in. 

GINA

You wanna know what I know?

JAKE

Yes, Gina! Yes!

GINA

Well-

Before GINA can say exactly what it is she knows, HOLT appears in his office doorway. 

HOLT

I am sure you are all wondering about the details concerning the commissionership considering you were all off the clock two hours ago yet here you are. I’m here to announce that I have been selected as Commissioner. 

JAKE jumps up. 

JAKE

Fu-

TERRY

Jake!

JAKE

...Fudge yeah!

AMY

But wait, sir. Why did you get an email that said you lost to Kelly?

HOLT

It was a false email. Evidently someone within the NYPD sent the false email to myself. Ms. Linetti, it seems, has been in contact with the committee inquiring as to why the job went to Kelly. She discovered earlier this evening when her email was returned that it actually hadn’t. 

JAKE

Does that mean I get to call you the Commish now?

HOLT

No.

HOLT enters his office. JAKE calls after him.

JAKE

Whatever you say, Commish!

JAKE sits back down, beaming. 

JAKE

I knew he could do it…

AMY

So did I. But the real question is why would someone go through all the trouble to send Holt a fake email, anyway?

JAKE

I don’t know. But that sounds like a problem for the end of the season.

AMY frowns, not following, as JAKE stands up and shrugs his jacket back on. 

AMY

End of the season?

JAKE

We figured it out, we can go home. You know I wanted to finish This Is Us tonight. 

24  INT. BULLPEN - EVENING 24

ROSA is packing up her things at her desk. She is about to slip her sunglasses on when she looks up and notices ALICIA lingering just in the doorway, unsure if she wants to come in. ROSA smiles faintly and crosses towards her. 

ROSA

Hey.

ALICIA jumps and laughs, tucking her hair behind her ear. 

ALICIA

You scared me. 

ROSA smiles a little, too. She’s about to speak when ALICIA does, instead. 

ALICIA

Does that offer still stand to come back here with you?

ROSA

It does now. We were, uh… Having a thing for our captain. But everyone’s gone home.

ALICIA blows out a breath. 

ALICIA

I didn’t want to come meet your friends because I thought that was a little… U-Haul-y of us, since we haven’t been dating that long. But then I decided it didn’t matter and I wanted to meet them. Charles was great, so the rest of them must be, too. But I guess I’m too late. It was nice to see you, anyway. Do you maybe want to get a bite to eat?

ROSA nods. 

ROSA

Sure. Just let me get my stuff. C’mon.

ALICIA follows ROSA back towards her desk. ROSA begins shoving things into a bag while ALICIA lingers nearby. After a beat, she pauses and glances up to see HOLT in his office, wearing his reading glasses and skimming through files. 

ROSA

One of them is still here. 

ALICIA

One of your friends?

ROSA

Yeah. 

She offers ALICIA a cautious smile before heading towards HOLT’s office. 

25  INT. HOLT’S OFFICE - EVENING 25

ROSA taps on the door and leans inside, ALICIA lingering behind her. 

ROSA

Are you busy, sir?

HOLT lowers the file and removes his glasses. 

HOLT

Nothing that cannot wait, I suppose. May I help you?

ROSA steps into the office and crosses to the front of his desk. ALICIA follows, shyly smiling. 

ROSA

This is my girlfriend, Alicia. 

ALICIA waves slightly before holding out her hand. HOLT rises and shakes it firmly. 

HOLT

Pleasant handshake. 

ALICIA

Thank you, sir. My father taught me that a good handshake is key to a good first impression. 

HOLT

He would be correct. Pleasure to meet you. 

ALICIA

The pleasure’s all mine, sir. Rosa’s told me a lot about you. 

HOLT

Has she now?

ROSA

We’re going for dinner and I just wanted to introduce her to you before we go. 

HOLT sits back down and nods slightly as the pair turn to leave. 

HOLT

Wait a moment. Diaz, could you stay for a moment?

ROSA

Yes, sir.

ALICIA

I’ll wait outside.

ALICIA steps out and closes the door behind her.

ROSA

Do you need something, sir? 

HOLT

Just a word. You’ve never brought anyone to the precinct before. 

ROSA

Guess I haven’t. Something’s… 

HOLT

Different this time. 

ROSA

Yeah. How’d you know?

HOLT

I was the same way with Kevin. Go have dinner, Diaz. 

ROSA

Thank you, sir. See you tomorrow.

HOLT puts his glasses back on and nods at her, picking up his file again. 

HOLT

I will see you tomorrow. 

He watches as the two women leave and smiles faintly. 

26  INT. BULLPEN - NIGHT 26

There are a handful of officers sprinkled around the bullpen as GINA sweeps out of the elevator, wearing an elaborate set of pajamas and large sunglasses. She makes a beeline for a desk but stops when she sees the light on in HOLT’s office. She makes her way over. 

27  INT. HOLT’S OFFICE - NIGHT 27

GINA enters the room without knocking. HOLT looks up, still wearing his glasses and reading. 

HOLT

Ms. Linetti. How can I help you?

GINA

Why are you here so late?

HOLT

_ (shrugs) _

Getting some work done. Thinking. Why are you here so late?

GINA

Broke my phone charger and came to get my spare out of my desk. Whatcha thinkin’ about?

HOLT

My new job. My readiness for it. 

GINA

With all due respect, that’s bullshit, sir. You’re gonna be the best commissioner the NYPD has ever had. You got this far, didn’t you? You’re  _ Commissioner Raymond Holt.  _ You can do anything. 

She holds out a fist. 

HOLT

Thank you, Gina.

GINA

C’mon, sir. Don’t leave me hanging.

HOLT taps his fist with hers. GINA flashes a grin and adjusts her sunglasses before flouncing out of the office. HOLT grabs the jacket off of the back of his chair and then his bag before he moves to leave. He pauses as he exits the room, straightening the drawing JAKE had made that was now tacked up.

**END OF SHOW**


End file.
